GEO CONFLICT 2: The New DEMONBUSTERS
GEO CONFLICT 2: The New DEMONBUSTERS Original Title: (GEO CONFLICT(ジオ・コンフリクト) 2: The New DEMONBUSTERS(ザ・ニュー・デーモンバスターズ)) This Game is second series. This game had been recorded in Disc Station Vol.6. It is a sequel of GEO CONFLICT ~Earth of Strife~. Story progresses in shortly after the time axis from and sealed the Black King. After recording the single products version of the 4 along with the classic and 3. However, it can't start in Windows is as it is because it is a PC-98 version as it is of the recording. Genre National Steering simulation game Players become the king of the Esteromia Kingdom, continue to solve the incidents that occur in the kingdom around hire adventurers. Operation and of the state affairs, employment of adventurers, is a knitting, adventure and combat is automatic. The game system changes from the first generation primarily as follows. :・Temple has been abolished, even fall over and adventurers no longer be the death. However, it isn't made me a while sortie. :・Amount of money to put the recruitment for every level of adventurer goes up is going to increase. For this reason, it has become necessary than it is first generation to think well that of the national treasury. :・It has become possible to have the items to adventurers to dispatch. Until the item is one in 1 troops. Synopsis St. Evan calendar 1269 Strife of unprecedented that struck the Esteromia Kingdom, was prevented without leading to important by the helm of the Philosopher King Stimenz. Odomoc the Black King of Underworld is sealed deep in the earth again, the kingdom seemed to if it had been promised eternal peace. However, soon greet the second time in the spring, tranquility was torn. Monsters that would, which has been quiet is rampaged again around, you the people, began to aim the grain. Calls for national salvation to raise every day, it was far surpassed the forces of the country. hen, as if it had been some time ascertaining the forces that battered gradually, also again, it began the invasion of the Quodran Empire! Esteromia Kingdom is located in the middle of the Evanataw continent. As if ridicule a contract with the people and spirits, to sprint not tired, even breath this land is, or really of misfortune date God of a howling laugh. The hegemony of the continent to the looting of Quodran Empire to try my thing, demons who to be rampant without the day and night. And, evil dwells in the shadow of this strife. The young king Stimenz was mobilizing troops for this malicious aggression, and demon our annihilation, and for the devilish figure to manipulate this strife in the shade and not exposed to the light of day, also again, former hero us was was Soldier decree. And now again ... Character Although the basic character is almost the same as the previous game of the characters, some of adventurers is omitted, also appearing new characters. Kingdom Related :Stimenz Player character. It is the Esteromia Kingdom of the king. 27-year-old. :Kormot Minister. Us continue to tell us a hint etc, in previous game. Warriors :Claid Warrior A. Good young man of feeling full of a sense of justice. :Ash Warrior B. Contrasting boy and Claid in the new character. There are Sugar sister. :Ganox Warrior C. Dwarves old warrior. :Uma Marvelous Warrior D. Amazones style woman warrior. 19-year-old. :Barcley Warrior E. Middle-aged warrior of one eyed. Wizards :Raster Wizard A. She is a sister of the twins of the Vector. 17-year-old. :Vector Wizard B. She is the twin sister of the Raster. 17-year-old. :Holowy Wizard C. Young man who was the features, such as the Geek. 21-year-old. :Strawmea Wizard D. She is a elf, are rival twins. 29-year-old. Clerics :Leonander Cleric A. He is the old priest. 71-year-old. :Fenicka Cleric B. She is dressed like a nun who is in the church. 23-year-old. :Chrow Cleric C. Missionary of the East of religion in the new character. Join in the middle. Thiefs :Chop Thief A. Hobbit family boy. 16-year-old. :Elenora Thief B. Woman thief was dressed as Queen style. 25-year-old. :Kagura Thief C. Unidentified ninja at age unknown. :Sugar Thief D. Ash sister in the new character. Join in the middle. ja:Geo Conflict 2 The New DEMONBUSTERS fr:GEO CONFLICT 2: Les Nouveaux DÉMONBUSTERS Category:Series